Cheat, Play, Love
"Cheat, Play Love" is the 2nd episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing January 15, 2013. Summary Sutton steps up her plans to win Ethan back and makes a point to let Emma know her intentions. Feeling left out of Emma and Thayer's growing closeness, Mads visits her father in prison and shocks Emma with a family revelation. Dan continues his investigation into Derek's murder, regardless of of Alec's arrest, and Jordan starts at his new high school and tries to get close to Laurel. Plot It is revealed that Jordan is Rebecca's stepson, the son of her ex husband and that she told him to come to her if he ever needs something. He takes her up on that offer. Sutton asks Emma for her blessing to date Ethan if the opportunity were to present itself. Emma hesitantly tells her that it's okay, as she has been getting closer to Thayer lately. Emma (as Sutton) suggests that Kristin and Ted go to marriage counseling. Jordan enrolls at Arroyo, which makes it awkward for Mads, who had a one night stand with him at the fair. He also meets Laurel and Rebecca suggests that he get to know her. She also throws him a welcome party to lure Ted in. Alec tells Theresa that Rebecca was most likely the one behind the murder and his acquittance. He wants Mads to visit him in jail and she refuses because of Thayer's warnings, but eventually agrees to go to get answers for Emma, as well as herself. Alec tells her that he did visit the body shop the night of Derek's death, but left before the murderer showed up. He also insists that he was protecting Sutton and Emma by keeping them a secret all this time and Mads believes his claim to innocence. At their counseling session, Kristin makes Ted promise that he has no more secrets and it is presumed that he lies, since he doesn't mention his child with Rebecca. Dan and Theresa go on a stakeout after finding mysterious fingerprints on Alec's golf bag. They question the woman, who had worked at the country club that Alec went to, and she states that a man had called her to get to her to place the tire iron into Alec's bag. Mads and Thayer turn against each other and during their argument, she reveals that Thayer is not Alec's biological son, which explains their constant tension. After getting Emma (as Sutton) in trouble for assisting him in cheating due to Sutton's antics, Ethan tries to reconcile with her to no avail. Emma and Thayer kiss and Ethan gets drunk at the party, getting dropped off at Sutton's door in the middle of the night. Jordan watches him from the car and sees Sutton, possibly putting two-and-two together. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle *Yara Martines as Theresa Lopez Guest Cast *Nikki Donley as Jessica Whitman *Peter Malof as Mr. Beattie *Kathryn Smith-McGlynn as Dr. Eileen Sandy Trivia *Thayer and Emma kiss for the first time. Title *The title is a reference to the book and film "Eat, Pray, Love". *It refers to all the cheating that happened in the show and that is again mentioned in this episode: such as Ethan cheating on Emma with Sutton, Ted cheating on Kristin with Rebecca and Sutton (possibly) downloading a History paper for Ethan to use as his own. *The 'play' and 'love' parts also refer to the storylines in the show, such as Mads playing around with her step brother and Thayer and Emma falling in love. Gallery Cheat-Play-Love(8).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(7).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(6).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(5).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(4).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(3).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(2).jpg Cheat-play-love-breakfast-scene.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2